


alone time

by cxi7



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Breast Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horny Kim Minjeong, Kim Minjeong - Freeform, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Winter, Yoo Jimin - Freeform, karina - Freeform, nipple pulling, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxi7/pseuds/cxi7
Summary: Wherein Aespa Are the Titans and they were in a mission but Winter instead stayed with Karina in the tower
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	alone time

**Author's Note:**

> Converted by Words_In_Progress

Inside, the city’s favorite do-gooders’ humble abode was relatively quiet and empty save for two. Winter was sitting at the coffee table in the kitchen with a dark book in her hands. Karina was on the other side, humming a tune to herself while floating around the living room with a washcloth in her hand as she tended to the window. And yet, ningning, And Giselle present. “Such a glorious day to do the cleaning of the spring while Giselle and ningning fend off evil in the city, is it not, Winter?” Karina said. Her voice was cheerful with her signature smile. “Yeah” She switched back to her book. Unbeknownst to Karina, Winter had been on the same page of her book for over twenty minutes. As soon as Karina turned her back, Winter looked from her book back to Karina, who was wiping the windows. Her eyes focused on Karina’s legs and scanned up and down at their sweet and full form contained in black thigh-high boots. Winter bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes then drifted to Karina’s lower body. Her memory coasted back earlier in the day. The alarm that usually alerts the Titans on any danger had gone off. Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload broke out of jail and started to wreak havoc. Giselle called ningning to action, but Karina suggested to stay at the tower since it was her turn to clean the living room. At that moment, Winter came up with the excuse, “Maybe I should stay with Karina because to help out with cleaning.” She also added the reminder to Giselle that Karina was cleaning the floor while holding the broom upside-down when it was her turn last time. To her luck, Giselle bought her alibi, claiming that her, and ningning could handle the bad guys on their own, and they left without looking back. And now, Winter was alone in the tower with Karina, but not for the reason she said.  
“I can’t believe that worked,” Winter said in her mind. She looked back up at Karina, whose back was still turned, and bit her bottom lip. “If we had gone, I might not have lasted long…”  
In front of Winter, Karina bent over as she wiped the window. She hummed to herself and leaned down further. Her black skirt lifted, revealing her pink panties that hugged her bottom and bunched further up of her thighs, clenching at the cheeks of her full ass.  
Winter then had thoughts swarm themselves within her head. She pictured images of her hands just roaming Karina’s body, touching and squeezing all of the prominent features and curves of her friend, hearing her moan as she would press her fingers tighter. Winter didn’t want to tell anyone, but she noticed how much Karina’s body developed within the past few months. Her thighs had a thicker build, and curves hugging her body, damn how she was grateful for them. Winter released a contented sigh, almost sounding a moan as her cheeks flushed. “Get a grip!” Winter demanded herself in thought. “You’re so supposed to in better control than this!”  
“Finished!” Karina said. Winter snapped to attention and turned to Karina. “I have succeeded with the cleaning of the window” She said, flashing a grin. Winter blinked. “Uh… g-great.” She said, trying to find her voice. “Maybe you can clean this counter. It’s looking a bit dusty.”  
“I shall commence with the task,” With a swing of her body, Karina flew over to the coffee table. She landed in front of Winter and proceeded to wipe down the counter.  
Covering her gaze with the book, Winter peeped her eyes over the pages and noticed that Karina continued to clean. Karina didn’t seem to see her actions, and that’s just what Winter hoped for. Taking one step further, Winter switched her gaze to Karina’s chest, and her eyes stretched as she skimmed the upper body, Karina’s chest was a sight to behold. As if Karina’s lower half wasn’t enticing enough, her breasts were large, full, and perky. The rested nicely on her chest, completing that perfect supermodel look.  
The fact they were contained in a white sleeveless crop top that looked as though it was straining to keep them packed only added to the wonder of what they would look like underneath. God, what feeling it would be to cup the luscious mounds into hands, to massage and squeeze them around as if they were stress toys, to pull the crop top over her body and just…  
“Winter, help me…”  
Winter’s brow twitched at the thought. Her grip tightening at the book she was holding, almost enough to bend to the page.  
“Those are…unbelievable!” She said in her inner thoughts.  
Karina wiped down the table from the side, none the wiser that she was being watched. As she wiped, her body moved left to right, causing her breasts to sway.  
The twitching of Winter’s brow grew more frequent. With every swing of Karina’s breasts, there would often be a little bounce to them.  
“Restrain… yourself…” Her thoughts hissed.  
“How am I supposed to restrain myself around her like this?!”  
The older’s breasts bounced with every move she made. Winter’s lips quivered, and her mind went blank.  
“I can’t take it,” Winter whispered to herself. She then straightened her posture. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and shut her book before she stepped up from her seat.  
Winter walked around the counter, taking her time with every step. She noticed how Karina made no reaction to the change in her position. Winter was directly behind Karina. She panted. Winter’s heart pounded with every breath she took, and she started to walk towards Karina, raising her hands, ready to grab. She licked her lips and flexed her fingers.  
Meanwhile, Karina leaned up from the table. She looked down at her face that reflected in the clean table surface and smiled.  
“All finished,” Karina said, closing her eyes. She had no time to react before the lustful desire began to fuel the actions of her half-demon friend. A sound squeal erupted from Karina’s lips. Her eyes stretched wide, and her back arched. She felt a sudden squeeze at her chest and looked down to find a pair of hands secured around her breasts.  
“Mmm, they’re even softer than I thought,” A voice purred in her ear.  
Soojin turned the voice. “Winter?” She gasped. “Winter, what are you-?”  
A soft “shh” from Winter quieted the younger girl. “Just wanted to get to know these a little better.” She whispered.  
Winter clasped onto Karina’s breasts. She pressed her fingers into the soft, clothed flesh. Enchanted by the feel of Karina’s chest, she began to push them up and mesh them against each other.  
Karina couldn’t help but moan at Winter’s play.  
“W-Winter…” She gasped. “You seem to be… infatuated with my- Ah… Is this practice… customary… for the females of Earth?”  
“Only customary to me,” Winter said. She moved up and pressed her body against Karina’s back. “I’ve wanted to give them a little attention for some time. Does it feel good?” She then clenched tighter on Karina’s breasts and began to knead and push them together.  
“Yes… it does… it does…” Karina said. She leaned back against Winter’s body.  
Winter could help but smile in delight as she noticed soft blushes rise on Karina’s cheeks. Combined with her moans, it made it apparent to Winter that Karina enjoyed her touches.  
And yet, although this more than what Winter could hope for, it wasn’t enough. No, she wanted more. Trailing her hands below Karina’s breasts, Winter gripped at the hem of Karina’s crop top. Karina only looked down, moaning as she felt her top lifted by Winter’s hands. The crop top curved over her chest, and her breasts dropped down like a pair of filled water balloons and lightly bounce on her chest before settling with a modest jiggle.  
Winter’s mouth opened, but no words came out. It was as if time had slowed to a crawl as she watched Karina’s breasts bounce from the containment. The beauty of Karina’s breasts was doubled because her skin was alluring in contrast with the pink nipples that crowned them.  
Winter’s flexing hands moved without hesitation and pressed themselves on the front of Karina’s firm breasts.  
Karina felt Winter’s hand on her breasts, moaning in delight as she looked at her chest. She watched Winter’s fingers spread open, grazing her nipples as they passed them.  
Her actions not ceasing, Winter moved her hands around Karina’s breasts and pinched her nipples in between her fingers. She rolled the nipples in finger and thumb, grinning as Karina gave off more moans. Winter closed her eyes and pulled at the nipples. She started to squirm at her leg as she felt Karina’s nipples stretch a few inches in her fingers. Winter would let go to flick at the peaks before she resumed to tug them in her fingers.  
Karina could only reel her head back as the sensation coursed through her body.  
Winter soon released Karina’s breasts and looked over her shoulder. She gazed at Karina’s mounds, savoring the result of her work; the girl’s nipples were pebbled, poking up and erect from Winter’s ministration.  
“Mmm, they’re so hard…” Winter hummed to herself. She then turned her attention to Karina , whose face was quite red from all of the excitement. “You’ve grown so much, Baby.”  
“Winter…” Karina sighed. She turned her head to her friend. “P-please don’t stop…” She implored.  
Winter made no attempts to hide her smile as she placed her hand on Karina’s shoulder and turned her around so she was facing her.  
“Oh, I don’t plan on stopping.” Said Winter, her voice bared deviousness.  
Winter then lowered her head to Karina’s chest and met her breasts at face level.  
Karina looked, Winter. Her brown eyes half-lidded, her mouth opened, and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.  
Winter licked her tongue across her lips. Eye stayed glued to Karina’s bare breasts taking in their plump size and rock-hard nipples. Winter drew her face closer to the set of twins, opening her mouth before she gave the left nipple a long, slow lick.  
Karina erupted in another set of cute moans. She felt Winter’s tongue lap itself around and flick her nipple. Her cries soon became mixed with coos. She placed her hands on Winter’s head and running her fingers through her hair.  
Below, Winter pulled back her tongue and clasped her lips around Karina’s nipple. She sucked on the nipple with great vigor. Her tongue continued to lick at it from the inside of her mouth. Winter smiled around Karina’s breast and raised her to squeeze her other mound. She thanked in silence whatever god was out there for letting her have the opportunity to be alone with Karina and that Giselle, And ningning were not there to see what was happening.  
“You’re making me feel so good, Winter”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment your thoughts :)


End file.
